Pooh's Adventures of The Real Ghostbusters
Storyline Following Part Of The Winnie The Pooh & The Super Mario Bros. Super Show The series follows the continuing adventures of Pooh And The Others And The Ghostbusters, secretary Janine, accountant Louis, and their mascot Slimer, as they chase and capture rogue spirits & Mysterious Monsters & Discover Mysteries around New York and various other areas of the world. Production A short pilot episode was produced, but never aired in full. The full four minute promo was released on Time Life's DVD set in 2008. Scenes of the pilot can be seen in TV promos that aired prior to the beginning of the series. Among differences seen in the promo pilot, the Ghostbusters wore the beige jumpsuits they had worn in the film instead of the color coded jumpsuits they would wear in the finished series, and the character design for Peter Venkman bore more of a resemblance to actor Bill Murray than the character design seen in the finished series. When he auditioned for the voice of Egon Spengler, Maurice LaMarche, noted that while he was asked not to impersonate Harold Ramis, he did so anyway and eventually got the part.2 LaMarche also noted that Bill Murray complained that Lorenzo Music's voice of Peter Venkman sounded more like Garfield (who was also voiced by Lorenzo Music at the time). Ernie Hudson was the only actor from the films who auditioned to play his character in the series; however, the role was given to Arsenio Hall. At the same time The Real Ghostbusters was being created, Filmation was making a cartoon known simply as "Filmation's Ghostbusters", which was a revamp of Filmation's 1970s series The Ghost Busters. The character designs by Jim McDermott were dramatically redesigned from the way the same characters looked in the movie. Although the "Ghostbusters" concept was tinkered with, the finalized show does feature many tie-ins from the films. The Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man made numerous appearances. During the third season, Walter Peck, the Environmental Protection Agency antagonist from the original film, reappeared. The uniforms and containment unit were redesigned, and Slimer was changed from a bad ghost to a resident, events which are explained in the episode "Citizen Ghost" that flashbacks to what happened to the Ghostbusters right after the movie's events. Gozer is also mentioned repeatedly throughout the series, usually in comparison to a ghost they are currently battling. In the second season, some of the character designs were modified. Ray's character design was slimmed down to give the character a less overweight appearance and Slimer was given a tail instead of the formerly rounded bottom. The biggest change was to the character of Janine, whose hair was completely changed from being short and spiky to long and straight. Her overall design was softened, as was her personality. Her voice was also softened with Kath Soucie taking over the voice role from Laura Summer. At the start of the series' third season in 1988, the series was retitled to Pooh's Adventures Of Slimer! and the Real Ghostbusters. The opening was completely redone to center around Slimer. Eventually the episodes were expanded from their original half-hour format to last an hour, and the overall feel of the show was changed to be more youthful, with episodes having a lighter tone to be less frightening.3 When Ghostbusters II was released, the character of Louis Tully was introduced to the show, with his voice provided by Rodger Bumpass, and later episodes referenced events from the film. With the departure of writer J. Michael Straczynski, more changes were also made. Dave Coulier took over the role of voicing Peter from Lorenzo Music and Buster Jones replaced Arsenio Hall as the voice of Winston. The show was canceled in 1991, with Straczynski returned to the series to write a few of the episodes in the final season in 1990. The only voice actors to remain for the entire series were Frank Welker Maurice LaMarche , Jim Cummings, John Fiedler, Ken Sansom, And Peter Cullen. Cast Winnie The Pooh - Jim Cummings Piglet - John Fiedler Tigger - Paul Winchell, Jim Cummings (Seasons 1-4) Rabbit - Ken Sansom Eeyore - Peter Cullen Mewtwo - Dan Green The Good Fairy - Rickie Lee Jones Peter Venkman - Lorenzo Music (seasons 1-2), Dave Coulier (seasons 3-7) Egon Spengler - Maurice LaMarche Ray Stantz / Slimer - Frank Welker Winston Zeddemore - Arsenio Hall (seasons 1-3), Buster Jones (seasons 4-7)1 Janine Melnitz - Laura Summer (seasons 1-2), Kath Soucie (seasons 3-7) Louis Tully - Rodger Bumpass (seasons 5-6) Theme Music By Ray Parker Jr Sung By John J.Smith Music Composed By Haim Saban & Shuki Levy, Thomas Chase Jones & Steve Rucker